Loving You
by Yue-eternal
Summary: Loving Hao has never been so hard for Yoh. And yet, he still haven’t notice that Hao has fallen for him more than he could ever imagined. [HaoYoh] Lemon Alert.


**Loving You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and the characters. Basically, I just do them for my own pleasure, not for profit.

Summary: Loving Hao has never been so hard for Yoh. And yet, he still haven't notice that Hao has fallen for him more than he could ever imagined. HaoxYoh.

Author's Notes: I feel like crap. My whole body hurts and my mom feed me pork. –dies- The result? This fic is born. The lack of HaoYoh fics here irks me a bit… but then maybe better authors out there can make it a better place? I'm depressed so I have to make everyone depressed also. I'm mean, I know. D: The lemon scene wasn't actually intended but then I just have to write it.

**Warning: DON'T STEAL. I never put this up before and this better be the last time. **

--------- x--------

"_Right now, I seek for you more than anyone else…"_

The door to the small room slid open and a young brunette dressed in white robes walked in, dragging a pillow along with him. He then let his dull eyes wandered around the room, taking in the view that hasn't been lost since two days ago. The young brunette bit his lips as he led his lithe figure across the room.

He trailed his slender fingers along the edges of the glass coffee table as he shut his eyes tight, almost unable to forget what had happened then. It was like a mark burned into his mind, haunting him for all eternity. Not that he wanted to exaggerate, but it was the fact that he couldn't bring himself to forget about it just like that.

And the fact that he remembered more than him irritated him more than anything else. Those soft promises and those soft kisses the other had given brought him pleasures and pain at the same time so much that he could faint at one very small touch. It irked him. It made him wonder where his loyalties lied. To his precious friends? Or was it to him? Only to him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the brunette took a good look around the room for the second and yet, his eyes couldn't tear away from the futon laid just a few steps away from him. At that point, he remembered again. The way those rough hands wildly tore his shirt open and the way that mouth sucked the soul out of him made him shivered in his wake.

He was the one who was giving the affection and yet, he couldn't sense the love in it at all. It was just pure lust that had drove him mad with love and hate.

He hugged himself tightly and vowed not to cry at this. It wasn't worth it. **He** wasn't worth it at all. Neither does him. He had sworn to his heart that he would never show a sign of weakness to him, let alone cry. It was a sin to cry and he knew it. **He** hated crying. **He** hated that weakness in him. As cruel as it might seemed to him, those three words were never meant for him.

He just said it as he pleases but he knew that he had wrapped his young ototou around his finger, connected with strings to manipulate him into doing whatever he pleased. Loving him has never been so hard. His brother just acted like nothing had happened between them and showed no signs of the love he had for his little brother at night. He seemed to have forgotten everything – the laughter, the confessions and the touches.

"Yoh dono." The spirit started, looking at his master with the same worried look in his eyes.

Amidamaru was scared. He knew he was scared of losing Yoh. Yoh once had given him both hope and life so he wasn't anywhere ready to lose his master. Sworn to protect him with his life, Amidamaru hoped that he could be of at least some use to the young brunette. But yet, he could only watch and share some meaningless words between them.

Yoh had lost the brightness in him. He failed to laugh at every crude jokes Horo made. Evene the frequent bickering between Ren and Horo failed to make him smile. He knew something was wrong since then. The way Yoh's dull eyes staring blindly out of the window showed Amidamaru that he waiting for something important to come to him. The others weren't blind as well. All of them knew something wasn't right and yet, everyone could do little to cheer him up, bringing the light out from him once again.

Placing his face on his palm, Yoh just stared on and on.

Amidamaru cleared his voice and began once more. "Yoh dono!" This time Yoh turned around to face the samurai spirit and chuckled softly.

"Yes, Amidamaru? Sorry, I was spacing out." The brunette flashed an apologetic smile towards the spirit before turning back again to face the window once more.

The spirit sighed, shoulders drooping as he frowned. "You have been doing the same thing everyday, Yoh dono. I know it's not my business to pry into your matter but Anna dono has been most worried about you. She thinks that since the shaman fight is not over yet it might have become an unbearable stress to you."

Anna, another one of his problems. If he had told Anna about this sick obsession of his, would she back out and announced that she lost? Or would she rather die than lost him to another man especially when that man is their arch enemy, Hao. Yoh knew, somewhere between those lines, the cold mask made of ice would soon break. She's a strong girl was one trait that Yoh admired the most.

He didn't want to hurt her because loving him has always been this hard.

"He…said I will definitely come to love him." He croaked, feeling a bit surprise at the tightness of his own voice.

"Yoh-dono?" The spirit asked in a confused manner, not knowing what his master was talking about.

Asakura Yoh turned and smiled, the tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes. "I d- did love him but…loving him has always been this hard."

Amidamaru could only watch sadly as the young Asakura broke down and cried.

"_Again, you showed weakness in yourself..."_

---------x--------

"_When will you learn that we're made from the same soul?"_

Taking a sharp and quick turn around the long corridor, the blonde aimed her sharp eyes at the last door in her sight. She watched as the flames standing outside the room danced magnificently, back and forth, as if they were daring her to take another step forward. The flames which Hao-sama had summoned soothed her from any angle.

She could see clearly the sadness in them and knew what those mighty flames were doing. They were shedding their tears for their creator and their master. There were times when Mari couldn't understand what the other male was thinking. The acts he had imposed on his little brother were almost unforgiving to her, slicing her heart in cruelty and not to mention, letting her fell into an forbidden act.

She admired him. Out of all of the rest of the Hanagumi, she was the most devoted to her lord and master. She was the one who knew Hao from the bottom of her heart. She knew what Hao likes, what Hao feels and what Hao loves. But is that true? Then how come she was so unsure of the path her heart is pointing. Why does she felt so restless?

"Hao-sama has changed." She whispered softly as she continued to stare into those flames. "Mari…dislikes that change."

The uncertainty in her heart wasn't strong enough to overcome the happiness which Hao had given her. He had saved her from her life. People cast their gazes away from her but Hao didn't. Instead, he offered her warmth that had never ever died down before and Mari wasn't ready for it to die yet. It was almost too painful for that to happen.

She wasn't ready. Mari wasn't ready for that. Then it occurred to her, she was never ready when it comes to Hao. "Hao-sama is always there for Mari. Hao-sama saves Mari from Mari's life. Mari doesn't want Hao-sama to change!" This time, unknown to her, Mari screamed out loud. It was never this good.

Regardless of what had happened in the past, she refused to acknowledge the fact that she was nothing more than a pawn to Hao in order to succeed in this fight. She had this sort of feeling that she was more to Hao than anyone in the group. Mari would die for Hao if it was her master's wish. She would even result herself into being low enough to be there with Hao, living with him and also bearing his child.

That was all Mari's thoughts. What about Hao? What does Hao really thinks of Mari? Truth to be told, she doesn't want to know. Actually, she was afraid to know. Frightened of what Hao thought of her and also the way Hao looked at her.

Moving forward again, Mari slowly made her way around the flames. It was like magic and the fiery flames were all embedded on a specific spot, not being able to spread any further than the usual. It wasn't like her to go visit Hao at a moment like this. His loyal followers were all waiting for their great leader to come and join them for dinner.

Hao was afraid to be left alone and Mari never wanted that to happen. She wanted nothing more but to return the hope and warmth Hao gave her. Arriving at the door, Mari shuffled her feet nervously before giving it a small knock. There was a moment of silence between them and when Hao gave a small "enter", something warn lit in her as she carefully slid the door open.

From the moment when she stepped into Hao's room, what greeted her place her hand on her shoulder. Like what she had felt, it was painful to watch. Her Hao was currently gazing out of the window, his brows were furrowed together in a prolong expression. Sensing something was not right, Mari just stood at the entrance, shutting the door behind her as silent as she could manage.

Like the usual, this didn't escape Hao at all. "Yes, Mari?" He didn't look at her. Instead, he shut his eyes tightly.

Licking her lips, Mari answered, "The others are waiting for you, Hao-sama. Mari agreed we cannot start it without you."

She took a brief look around the room. It was empty as always. Only a small futon laid in the center of the room seemed to be emitting a warm glow of light. It was as if something warm had slept there for the past few weeks.

Hao continued to stare out of the window and smiled bitterly. "Tell me Mari, what am I to you?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Mari couldn't help but panicked internally. This time was different. This time Hao was looking at her with the same concern look in his eyes. Finally collecting herself, Mari answered what she thought everyone will answer. "Hao-sama is like a god to Mari. Mari…Mari will follow Hao-sama everywhere."

Tilting his head up, Hao laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh that laughed at Mari's naïve answer. It was bitterer with an awful lot of sorrow in it. "I'm honored, Mari that you have such a faith in me."

With those words, Hao turned his gaze back to the stars once more. At that time, Mari contemplated on her answer, wondering what Hao had meant. The bitternees in his voice had betrayed Hao-sama completely. Therefore, Mari couldn't read Hao-sama as better as before. Her saviour had completely changed without her knowing.

Standing up, Hao immediately summoned the Spirit of Fire before jumping into the spirit's open hands. Startled, Mari's eyes widened as she ran over and shouted, "Hao-sama!"

Taking another look at his loyal follower, Hao gave another one of his bitter smile. "Mari, I have been dreaming. And now, I'm seeking it. I'll be on time to watch the fight tomorrow."

With those words, Hao disappeared into the dark while Mari slumped down to her knees, muttering, "Hao-sama will never look at Mari like that…"

The distance between them had grown more than before and so she had lost her hope for Hao.

"_Things will turn out to be different…"_

---------x--------

"…_because you will definitely come to love me."_

Love. It was such a small thing and they're just small people and yet, it meant a lot for the world. They did whatever they needed to do. They think as they pleased. And furthermore, they manipulate people as they pleased. It was sickening to think of. But whenever the brunette tune himself out from the others, why did his mind always brought him to _him_? Why him of all people?

Everyone had their own problems and everyone had their own way of solving them. But in Yoh's case, it was different because the frequent thoughts of him as well as his own brother were just so wrong even when they did it a lot of time. Even when it was pure like heaven, the feeling engulfed him rapidly so before he even knew it, he was asking for more.

More than what Hao was limited to. More than what his twin could afford to give. It was purely addicting that even he would risk his life succumbing to such a low life in order to get what he wanted. Love was all he asked for. And that was the only thing Hao couldn't do and would seemingly be impossible to do. It was too much to ask for.

The brunette stirred in his sleep. Eyes blurry, Yoh brought him to sit up, stretched and even produced a yawn which had long been caught in his throat. He was tired and the tremendous back ache which wasn't there yesterday had obviously thrown him off. Standing up, he stared at the notice which Anna had stuck to the wall of the room.

"There's a match today…" he sighed, rubbing his back in agony. "Well, better make the bed before Anna start lecturing again."

As soon as he crouched down, grabbed the sides of the large blanket and flipped it, Yoh almost screamed out loud when he saw a human figure with long brown hair sleeping on HIS futon who was also half-naked and had obviously been sleeping with him last night. Stumbling down onto the floor in shock, Yoh pointed an accusing finger at the intruder. "W- why are you here? Does that mean…?"

Yoh looked at himself with a great worry as he checked himself thoroughly. Pants were still on and his shirt had no signs of being plastered together. Letting out a deep sigh and knowing that he wasn't being touched unnecessarily, he gazed at the other male with great concern in his eyes.

Asakura Hao got up from his sleeping position and laughed cheerfully. A bit tad cheerful for Yoh. "Good morning, otoutou.' He greeted. "You should have seen the look on your face. Didn't expect me to be here?"

Biting his lips, Yoh spoke up in a sad manner, "But why are you here? You're supposed to be our enemy…!"

Unable to look into Hao's eyes, Yoh stared down at his hands sadly. Why…? Why did he have to come now just when he was trying to forget? All those remembering and all of those memories were hurting him. The scars which he had left were not ready to heal just yet.

Hao became quiet after that. His expression soon returned to the same one that Yoh had seen months ago long before they started committing sin. His face was void of all emotions then. Having to undergo many obstacles, Yoh managed to free his older twin brother and opened his heart to different kinds of emotions which he once had but never treasured.

But that wasn't enough. It was never enough.

As if reading the boy's mind, Hao leaned over and cupped Yoh's chin, tilting the boy's head up a bit so their same dull onyx eyes met. Amidst the sudden contact, Yoh struggled to free from the other male's wrath who's hand tightened angrily as he stilled the other boy with some one strong grip. "L-let me go." Yoh whispered softly, his eyes shutting tight, not wanting to gaze into those beautiful pair of angry eyes.

"Look at me." No respond.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Shocked at the sudden increase in strength, Yoh stifled a cough and his eyes immediately opened, both of his hands grasping and tugging at Hao's hand. Yoh could tell that Hao was not in the best of his mood. There was something wrong with him today. He could tell it.

After a while of staring, Hao smiled and loosened his grip. "Good boy, otoutou."

Flustered at the sudden change in attitude, Yoh took his chance and tugged free from Hao's grip. "You still haven't answered me…Why are you here?" He asked, his eyes settling on the pillow which he had unconsciously shared with Hao last night.

Hao raked his fingers across his hair and snorted, "You don't want me to be here?"

"I d- didn't me- mean it that way!" Yoh stammered, crossing his arms on his chest.

"…." Yoh could almost felt Hao's heated gaze on him but he decided to ignore it although his body betrayed him. Looking frantically around, Yoh tried to search for something which might catch Hao's attention but failed miserable when the other male once again leaned forward pressing his hands onto Yoh's forehead.

Yoh was surprised at first but he soon found himself tensed at the sudden contact. Gazing once more into the eyes of his brother, Yoh saw fire dancing wildly in his eyes. It was too mesmerizing. Those eyes made the young brunette felt that Hao was reading him thoroughly. Yoh hated being controlled so he tried to avoid Hao as much as possible.

It was of no use though. Because no matter how far he ran and hide, Hao would always find him.

But Hao continued to press the young brunette until he fell onto the futon with a small 'plop'. Half-straddling the younger male, Hao pinned his younger brother down before leaning down to take a taste out of those dry lips.

Almost immediately before the older twin could take a full taste of the lips, Yoh pushed him away with all of his remaning force, "YOU DON'T MEAN IT! YOU NEVER MEAN IT! SO DON'T!" He screamed out loud almost surprised at the emission of his anger that had been kept bottled up for the past few months since their first meeting. "You only do this with someone you love…" He shook his head. Tears were streaming down his face. "You only do this with someone you love…That's what Ren said…" He cried.

The strong heated gaze Hao once shot him turned into one full of nothing but pity and sorrow.

"_You only do this with someone you love…? Is that it?"_

---------x--------

"…_If that's the case, I do love you. That's why…You'll definitely come to love me."_

"Yoh! Hundred laps now." Yoh's fiancée demanded. "If you dare slack off, I'll know." The young brunette flashed her a small grin before joining Horo into running hundred laps around the small town.

"Hundred laps huh. Brother! Make it two hundred! You're not stopping until I tell you to!" Horo Horo's sister, Pirika shouted. Horo turned and cringed at the sight of Pirika waving a huge paper fan reminding him of the consequences that would follow soon after if he did not follow his sister's wishes.

He quickly ran wildly as he listened to the shouts the others were making in the background. Mentally slapping himself on the wall, he soon caught sight of Yoh who was running or more like jogging slowly along the path. Horo wasn't exactly the type of person whose stupidity would get the better of him one day.

Even so, it would take less than a genius to figure out that there was something wrong with one of his friends. He had noticed the sudden change in Yoh for the past few days. And he would even bet that the others had noticed it too. It was weird. Yoh had lost his usual bubbliness and his ability to shine on things. The usual bright aura surrounding him were replaced by one full with darkness and most importantly, sadness.

Whenever they accidentally mentioned Hao in anyone of their conversations, Yoh would eventually snap out of his thoughts and joined them. But when every Hao's conversation usually ended in crisis (him and the others were insulting Hao and planning the horrible deaths they would want him to be in), Yoh would snap angrily at them for being so cruel and would left the place fuming, leaving the others confused and shocked at the sudden change of attitude in the brunette.

Didn't Yoh hate Hao? No, Yoh never hated Hao. It was them all along. They were the ones who hated Hao for what he did to them. They hated Hao for what Hao did to Yoh. He hurt Yoh and that was one thing which they wouldn't forgive no matter what. Horo continued staring at Yoh's back as he sprinted along his path, hoping to catch up to the other boy in time.

"Yoh wait up!"

The brunette halted in his steps for a while and ran in the direction of the hill where he first met Manta and of course, Amidamaru. Horo gawked at the sudden change of direction but said nothing nonetheless. He quickened his pace and followed the other boy. When he finally caught up to him, Horo found the brunette sitting cross leg under the tree, staring out into the sky as if hoping for something or someone to fall out of the sky.

Horo panted before letting himself fell down bottom first onto the green grass, gasping for breath. "This is so tiring. Yoh, you do know Anna will kill you if you slack off."

Yoh didn't answer. Instead, he lowered his head to stare at the ground and looked almost miserable. Nervous, Horo continued, "Come on man! I'm just kidding! No need to feel depress over it!" With that, Horo hit Yoh playfully on the back and earned no respond from the brunette. Getting really nervous now, Horo retracted his hands and sighed.

"Is there something bothering you, Yoh? I know I'm dumb but I'm not THAT dumb. You have been acting like this for a while now. Everyone is worrying sick about you! Even Anna! You really should at least talk to us! We're friends now, aren't we?"

Yoh lowered his head even more but said nothing. Not knowing what else to say to the other boy, Horo soon fell quiet. He was just inwardly cursing at his poorness in cheering people up when Yoh made a slight movement. "Horo." He started, causing the blue-haired boy to cock his head to his direction. "Do you happen to love anyone?"

Horo could notice the faint tint of red on Yoh's face as he muttered. The bluenette rubbed his chin and said bluntly, "I love Pirika. She's the only sister I ever got! And I love my spirit too!"

"Not that kind of love! You know…the strong feelings that you feel when you see someone you like…Never mind." Yoh finished, standing up and was about to run off again when Horo stopped him in his tracks.

"Yoh, I have no idea what you're trying to tell me. But the thing is, we want you to be happy and Anna to be happy. She's your fiancée Yoh so don't do anything to hurt her. If you do, you'll have to answer to me."

Horo couldn't miss the darkened expression on Yoh's face when he turned, smiled and nodded before he ran off in the direction of the Onsen no matter how hard he wanted to. And he knew that somehow Yoh will definitely break that promise.

"_Look at me. Why don't you look at me? Our faces are alike and yet, I fell in love with you."_

---------x--------

"_Not myself but you. And that's the truth."_

The full moon was so mesmerizing that Yoh again couldn't tear his gaze away from it. As he stared on, he didn't notice the figure standing behind him reaching out to pull the young brunette into a tight embrace. Startled, Yoh shivered into the older twin's touch while Hao intertwined his fingers in his brown locks, swirling them with his fingers, earning several moans from the boy.

"You did well." Hao whispered into his brother's ear seductively. His voice was huskier than ever and it reminded the young boy the night where they shared their body and bonded into a whole. "The fight made you stronger."

Amidst the wild pleasure gushing though his nerves when Hao tightened his embrace, rasiing the boy higher to take a good long lick on the boy's throat, Yoh answered as he panted. "You hardly watched."

Hao chuckled and moved his lips to suck on Yoh's shoulder, roughly pulling the robe down to show the beautiful skin which he had found himself obsessed with for the past few months. There were no scars present unlike his and that never ceased to amaze the older twin because no matter how difficult every fight gotten and no matter how much wound inflicted onto this beautiful body, scars were not present.

That drew Hao's full attention to him at once. Hands snaking down to the waist, Hao moved one of his free hands into opening of the robe. He stroked the younger boy long and hard until Yoh could barely have enough energy left to stand. However, the strong grip Hao's arm had around of Yoh prevented the smaller boy to slump down onto his knees.

Yoh gasped when Hao gave a tight squeeze of his length while his two hands grabbed onto his twin for support. "Ha-o!" Yoh cried out in both pain and pleasure when Hao squeezed it harder and tighter than before. It was just too much.

Hao smirked into Yoh's hair. "Call out to me, otouto. Need me. Want me. And I'll be there. Say my name again." He said darkly once again slowly pumping Yoh's length. Breathing restlessly, Yoh squirmed and dug his nails deep into Hao's back and moaned his name out loud, just like what Hao wanted.

The older shaman flinched as Yoh clawed onto his back and he knew perfectly well that there would be scars unlike his precious brother who would have none. It was just too perfect. Everything was so perfect. And everything was going according to his will. The sinful and lustful expression on his brother's face was enough to make him come but he couldn't. He wouldn't want to disappoint him any further.

This was the least he could do.

Not wanting Yoh to come before him, Hao loosened his grip and proceeded to throw the boy onto his back. Groaning at the rough impact of his body onto the floor, Yoh braced himself when his twin brother ripped his robes open and threw it to the other side of the room, admiring Yoh's body from the top. Hao could only smirk handsomely at the sight.

Covering his face with the back of his hand, the smaller boy blushed. "Why did you do this to me? You don't love me. You just play with me. I'm just a toy to you…"

In an instant, Hao grabbed Yoh's chin and roughly turned the boy to look directly at his handsome face. "Because you never look at me."

The confused look on Yoh's eyes made everything worth it. Hao immediately bent down while pulling down his own pants. Completely straddling the younger boy, Hao stroked his brother's face in a caring manner. "I do love you, Yoh. I seek for you more than anything else. Why won't you open up to me?"

With those words spoken, Hao proceeded to suck at Yoh's collarbone, leaving a small mark there while his free hands fiddled with his wet entrance. Forcing himself to suppress the loud groan which was going to escape his lips sooner or later, Yoh quickly brought his lips to Hao's, capturing it whole. Hao groaned into the kiss when Yoh jumped onto him into a sitting position, his visible length rubbing against Hao's.

"Hao…"Yoh whispered. "I tried. I really did tried but it didn't work. Because loving you has never been so hard."

He threw his head back as Hao's fingers intruded into his tight entrance and slowly moved in and out. Hao then inserted two more fingers in abruptly, knowing that his precious brother could handle the pain. He could endure everything because loving someone hurt more. This was nothing compare to the pain he was in now, the pain which Hao had caused him.

Yoh cringed and cried out in pain. "You have been through this. You can take it." Hao removed his fingers and bucked his hips against Yoh's, earning another loud moan from his other half. "Hao…please.!" He begged, saliva dripping onto the floor from the hard kiss earlier.

Filled with nothing but lust, Hao didn't even need to ask. He quickly positioned himself right at the tight entrance before plunging in for a deep thrust. The older brunette tried to bit back his groan but to no avail. His brother was just too tight. The young brunette nearly screamed at the sudden intrusion, his fingers again clawing at the fire shaman's back. His breaths were going quicker and more restless as Hao gave another deep thrust. Amidst everything, Yoh stammered among the loud groans and pants, "W-what…about Anna?"

"She will understand. I love you, Yoh. I don't care if you don't believe me. I have fallen for you hard." He said through gritted teeth, thrusting his hardened length faster and quicker into Yoh. It was just too tight and too hot. It felt like the fire burning inside was enough to melt him. It was just too good! To be able to be inside someone you love so much was the greatest gift the fire shaman could ask for.

And all he asked for was a bit of recognition from Yoh. And his love returned. Clasping his free hand around Yoh once more, Hao continued to resume pumping Yoh, causing him to mewl and arched in pleasure. _Just a bit more._ Hao thought as he plunged once more into his brother, bringing out another sharp cry craving for more. Never had this been so sinful.

It was brining the fire out in him. And in a couple of more hard thrusts, they came swiftly together with the both of them clinging onto each other as they reached their climax. Hao gave a brief grunt while Yoh fell onto him, completely worn out from their act. The fire shaman gazed at the other, studying the expression on Yoh's face.

"I have been thinking a lot lately…" Yoh began, clutching at Hao's chest. "The others were worried sick about me. I just couldn't bring myself to face them. Even Amidamaru…"

Hao ran his fingers across Yoh's brown locks. Yoh relaxed immediately, sighing into the touch. "And yet all I could think off is you. I never realized that loving someone can be this hard. And it hurts." He sobbed. "It hurts a lot. I'm scared, Hao. I'm really scared. You are never true to me before…I'm scared that this is all just a dream…"

"It won't be. I promise. To prove that it's not a dream, I will be with you. I love you, Yoh. And nothing can do to change that." He whispered, holding Yoh's hand tightly. Yoh smiled and looked at the other boy. And for the first time, Yoh looked truly happy. _His brightness had finally returned to him. _Hao thought, wrapping his arms around the boy. "I really love you…"

"_Would you believe me? I love you more than anything."_

---------x--------

"_That proves it. I have fallen for you hard more than I could ever imagine."_

Staring at the affectionate face her Hao-sama was showing to the boy wrapped warmly around his hands made her insides break. Biting her lips, Mari backed away from the hole in the wall and hugged herself tightly.

"Mari has never been this sad since last time…" She said sadly. "Mari has felt warmth when Hao-sama saved Mari from her fate."

"What are you going to do about it?" A voice said beside her. "It's Yoh's choice."

Mari snapped at her angrily. "Up till now, Mari has never seen Hao-sama like this. Hao-sama changed! Mari hated that change…But Mari still wishes Hao-sama to be happy. If Hao-sama's happy, then Mari will be happy too!"

Anna said nothing and was about to walk away when Mari asked, "Thanks for bringing Mari here. I never realized he was at your place. I never realized Hao-sama was in so much pain."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about them. Neither do I. Still, Yoh is going to win the shaman fight."

Mari broke into a weak smile. "Mari won't lose to you too. The Hanagumi will protect Hao-sama even if it cost us our lives."

"_You acknowledged me at last."_

---------x--------

**End**.

Gah! This is long and gave me quite a lot of headaches.

Anyway, I'm going to take a rest now. I'm tired and please review! Cookies!


End file.
